my_little_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Jade
Jade is a Gem once residing in Equestria, in particular the outskirts of the Crystal Empire, before being discovered by Rainbow Dash. She joined the Crystal Gems after Season 1. Physical Appearance Jade is a very small Gem, just above three feet in height. Her skin, hair, and eyes are all in various shades of green, with her hair Jade, and her eyes emerald, with her square gemstone located under her hair on the back of her neck. Personality Throughout her earlier appearance, Jade has been presented as very quiet and timid, seemingly due to her treatment back on Homeworld, as she didn't really talk to others with the exception of Flint and Diopside. During her time with the Crystal Gems though has made her act more confident in herself, and is presented as a voice of reason and emotional foil towards Flint's worry and distrust towards others. Her most prominent moment is during "Renegade Gem vol.2. History Jade was once a worker on Homeworld, though her exact role is a bit unclear. She was to be shattered and replaced by Lolite. However, she was saved by Flint and Diopside, and once she managed to escape with Flint, saw out to find a new home. They eventually found Equus, and decided to make that their new home. Season 1 She and Flint were eventually found by Rainbow Dash, though she barely even spoke, leaving much of the talking to Flint. Jade saw witness to Tirek's invasion to the empire sometime later, and after Flint had been drained, she escaped the empire and with some accidental help from Discord, ended up by Beach City. She landed nearby Lion, Steven Universe, and later on Peridot. She stayed with them as she had nowhere else to go, and once it was all over, she made it clear that it was them who saved Flint, before Flint could attack any of them. As thanks, she and Flint formed Nephrite to heal Steven. Season 2 Jade and flint were brought out later by Garnet to use the same ability on the other corrupted Gems, but both agreed that it was too high of a risk until she saw Diopside, agreeing to do it that one time. She helped bring back Diopside's memory once they reformed her. When they got word of the project to go back to Homeworld however, she didn't go alongside Flint. Season 5 When the group left for The Trial, Jade stayed behind with Flint and Star Quartz, her managing to convince Flint to go as they needed his help more than ever. Season 6 During the Pink Diamond case, she decided to take it on herself to finally go back to Homeworld, to see if Flint was okay. During her visit there she found the Rose Tree, and when she wished she could help him out, she was given the list for Aquamarine, Eyeball, and Melanite. She went on to go and speak to each of them, but was found by Pearlis. She was only saved from trouble by pointing out that the punishment charges don't apply to her as she wasn't there at the time. Trivia *Unlike all of the other Crystal Gems, Jade has not been poofed once. Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Sexless Category:Gems Category:Crystal Gems